Broken
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Mickie James is living in a loveless relationship, where she ends up broken and hurt on a daily basis. Can a childhood friend lift her spirits and give her the love she desperately needs?
1. Prologue

**AN: I really so you enjoy this one. As always, reviews are love.**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

As his fist collided with her jaw, Mickie fell to the floor with a thud. This was a daily occurrence in the home she shared with the big, muscular man who stood over her. He growled at her as she looked up at him like a scolded puppy. She was helpless to do anything as she just out powered her by sheer size and strength. He reached down and grabbed her by the arm, and yanked her back to her feet. When Mickie looked him right in his hateful blue eyes, she saw not a man who promised her everything and then some, like he promised before, but the eyes of a monster, a monster who would not hesitate to end her life in a heartbeat. A man who pretty much owned her, and she couldn't do a thing about it.

"Look at me when I am talking to you bitch." Jason, her boyfriend said with hatred and disgust in his voice. Mickie looked at him with absolute terror on her face. Jason let out a growl before he spoke again.

"Do you really think that you are better than me?" Jason all but screamed at her. Mickie flinched as he yelled at her.

"Hey! I am talking to you!" Jason screamed in her face.

"No..." Mickie said, in a quiet tone. Jason laughed at her for a little bit, and then without warning, Jason slapped her across her face, knocking Mickie to the floor once again. She felt the stinging bruise on her face, and tears forming on her face. Mickie looked up at him as he leaned in to her face, his voice soft as it was deadly.

"Go clean yourself up, you look terrible, and you make me sick to my stomach just by looking at you." Jason said. Mickie gave him one last look of fear and terror, and ran for the bathroom. As she slammed the door shut behind her, Jason looked at the door, and a sinister grin covered his features.

He was having fun, and he intended to have more fun with his 'girlfriend'.

* * *

Mickie looked in the mirror of her bathroom. She saw the spot where Jason punched her starting to bruise up, and she softly touched it with her hand. It stung as soon as her hand came into contact with the injured flesh. She ran the water in the sink, and looked at herself once again.

_I can't believe that you are dumb enough to get yourself into a situation like this. _Mickie thought to herself. _You must have dome something pretty shitty in a past life to deserve this punishment on a daily basis. Look at you, you are a mess. No one will ever love you. You don't deserve to be loved._

Mickie looked at the running water in the sink, and began to sob silently. Her tears joined the water running down the drain.

_All I ever wanted was to be loved..._

* * *

**AN: Yeah, any man who hits a women deserves his comeuppance. Next time, Mickie meets an old friend who she has had a crush on since she was a child. Read and enjoy!**


	2. An Old Friend Returns

**AN: Mickie meets an old friend, and old feelings begin to surface. R&R!**

**Chapter Two: An Old Friend Returns**

Mickie was woke up early in the morning. She looked over at Jason, and he was snoring loudly. She sighed and slowly climbed out of the bed. She went to her cabinet, and grabbed a wash rag, and a big towel, and stepped into the shower. As the warm water washed over her, she felt all of her scars, bumps and bruises come back to sting her.

_What am I doing in this situation? _Mickie asked herself. _I can leave him, because no one deserves to be treated like this. A slave in your own home, afraid to talk loudly because he might punish you for loud talking and for talking out of turn. He says that he loves me and is only doing this because he has to, not because he wants to, which is utter crap. _

_So, if he is treating you this way, why can't you leave him?_

_Because, I have nowhere else to go. If I leave, I will be on my own, out in the cold. So I have to take this. But I fear that it will be only one day, and one day soon._

Mickie stepped out of the shower, and wrapped the towel around her, and stepped out of the shower, right into the face of Jason, who was watching her with a grin on his face.

"Going to work?" Jason said, smiling.

"Yeah." Mickie said, trying to past him, going to the bedroom, but Jason blocked her path.

"You are really pretty." Jason said, tilting her head upward. Mickie wanted to look away, but she knew that in doing so would cause him to attack her. Jason let her go, and watcher her as she gotten dressed. As she went to the door, Jason told her, "Have a good day, and hurry back."

Mickie shuddered as she got into her car, and drove off.

* * *

"So, how are things going between you and Jason?" Her friend Faye asked Mickie as she washed dishes at the restaurant where she worked.

"Better than usual." Mickie answered. Mickie knew that Faye had a somewhat idea that she is being beaten by Jason, but she didn't know for sure. Mickie kept her in the dark about it. She put the dishes away, and cleaned off her hands.

"Look at the hunk in military gear." Faye said, pointing at a man dressed in an Army BTU. Mickie eyed him, and thought that he looked very familiar. It wasn't until he removed his cap, and revealed his hair that Mickie recognized him. Her eyes lit up as she knew exactly who it was.

"Brett." Mickie said.

"Whoa, you know him?" Faye asked, looking at Mickie.

"Since childhood." Mickie said. She stared at him, and saw that he was in much better shape than when she last saw him. He was much more muscular, his hair was more sleek and shiny. Mickie found herself staring at the guy who she never considered to be more than a friend. Now she wondered why she never thought of him as more than that?

* * *

As Mickie was walking to her car after her shift was over, she continued to think about seeing Brett again. She always had some feelings for him, and she really began to kick herself about letting him go. Just as she reached her car, however...

"Wondered when you were going to show up." Brett said, walking behind her.

"So, you were wait for me this entire time?" Mickie asked, rasing an eyebrow. Brett smiled at her as he hugged her briefly. Mickie let out a small gasp that he didn't hear as he embraced her.

"Look, I have to go, but I just wanted a chance to see you before I headed home." Brett said.

"Thanks, it was good seeing you again, too." Mickie said as he left. Brett gave her a small smile and walked away. Mickie smiled on her own for the first time, and she felt really good about it.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, we find out a little about Brett and Mickie's past history, and Jason gets a little suspicious of Mickie's behavior.**


	3. A Visit From The Past

**AN: A visit from the past leaves Mickie wondering if she made the right choice by being with Jason.**

**Chapter Three: A Visit From The Past**

Mickie was driving home, completely in disbelief that her childhood friend was back in Virginia. She was both happy and in complete confusion about her feelings. She was happy, no doubt about it, and she was really confused about how her old feelings for him. She always had a crush on him, and she was sure that he had felt the same way. As she pulled into her driveway, Mickie remembered a time that was very special to her.

* * *

_Richmond, Virginia_

_10 years ago._

_Mickie and Brett were walking around a big tree in a park behind his home. Mickie liked walking back here, because it gave her such a feeling of peace for some reason. Brett leaned against the tree, stuffing his hands in his black jeans. He had on a Sting t-shirt, a black cap, and some sneakers. Mickie had on some blue jean skirt, a tank top, and some sneakers. She looked up at her friend and smiled. He smiled back at her._

"_I can't believe that you still have that shirt." Mickie laughed._

"_Hey! I happen to like this shirt! Sting is awesome!" Brett said. "I don't know why you are hating on me for wearing this."_

"_Whatever." Mickie said. She stood up, and walked over to him. She stood beside him, and pressed herself against the same tree he was standing against. _

"_Brett, do you ever think that I will find the perfect guy?" Mickie asked him, using a very serious tone. Brett took off his cap, tossed his hair, and put it back on._

"_Well," Brett began, " It really depends on what you are looking for in a man."_

"_I'm looking for a guy that I know and that he knows me. He knows all of my likes, dislikes, and he knows my personality and he loves me for me." Mickie said, smiling._

"_Well, that sounds like someone you already know." Brett said. _

"_Who? My dad?" Mickie asked._

"_Me! Hello!" Brett said, playfully shoving her. Mickie laughed, and shoved him back. Brett lost his footing, and Mickie saw it as an opening to pin him to the ground. Mickie laughed as she sat right on top of him, smiling._

"_I really was talking about you." Mickie said sweetly. _

"_You were?" Brett asked in disbelief. _

"_Yeah, I was just joking with you." Mickie said, with a chuckle._

"_That was mean." Brett said pouting. _

"_Well, let me make it up to you." Mickie said. She leaned in to his face, and lightly kissed him on the lips. Brett felt the heat burn in his face as she pressed her lips against his. She climbed off of him, and helped him up._

"_Walk me home?" Mickie asked sweetly._

"_Sure." Brett said in total disbelief. _

* * *

Mickie walked into her home, and flipped on her lights. She turned towards her couch, and nearly jumped when she saw Jason sitting there.

"Have a good day at work?" Jason asked in an ice cold tone. Mickie nodded her head yes, and made her way for the nearby steps. Jason blocked her way before she could get away.

"Mickie, if I find out that you are cheating on me, I will kill you, do you understand me?" Jason said coldly.

"Yes." Mickie said, fear in her voice. Jason smiled and kissed her lightly. He walked away, and Mickie stood there, afraid to move out of fear. She has to end this before something terrible happens.

Sadly, that is exactly what is going to happen.

* * *

**AN: Next time, Brett and Jason meet, and Jason takes out some aggression on Mickie that lands her in the hospital. Read and enjoy!**


	4. A Heart's Dread

**AN: As Brett and Mickie rekindle their past relationship, Jason gets wind of what she is doing, and takes drastic action.**

**Chapter Four: A Heart's Dread**

As Mickie sat at the table for her break, she kept thinking about Brett being back in her life. She had to admit, he was in a lot better shape than when she last met him. Training in the army and going through basic training was the reason for his muscle, most likely. As she began to daydream for a little bit, she failed to noticed that he was standing right behind her.

"Hey, good looking." Brett said, sitting right across from her. Mickie looked up, and noticed him. She smiled sweetly at him.

"So, what's been up with you?" Brett asked.

"I have been working here, and I live with my boyfriend, Jason Hughes." Mickie said. She barely got out his name without wanting to throw up. Mickie saw that Brett had a look of disappointment on his face when she said that she had a boyfriend.

"Oh, well, I think that it is good that you have a boyfriend." Brett said, hiding his disappointment well.

"Well, I am sure that you will find someone." Mickie told him in a soothing tone.

"I did have a girlfriend." Brett said, sounding sad.

"Really? What happened?" Mickie asked.

"She left me as soon as I went into the Marines." Brett said, sounding bitter. "I go to fight for my country, and I get left."

"I'm sorry." Mickie said.

"I don't dwell on the past." Brett said. "I am thinking about going into wrestling. I have the shape for it. Training for the military gave me the conditioning for wrestling, and training for it."

"I think that if you put your mind to it, you can do anything." Mickie smiled at him. Brett smiled back at her, and Mickie felt a blush creep into her cheeks. Brett smiled, and looked at his watch.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you, but I have to go." Brett said, "I am helping my mom clean up at home. I'll see you tomorrow?

"Yeah, I will see you then." Brett said, walking towards and out the front door. Mickie smiled as he winked at her before he left. She smiled and got ready to leave. She was on cloud nine as she grabbed her jacket, and walked out to her car. Little did she know that Jason was waiting on her.

"Greetings. Mickie." Jason said in a cold tone. Mickie jumped and saw him staring at her with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Um, hey, what are you doing here?" Mickie asked, calmly backing away from him. Jason grabbed her arm and walked her to his car a few feet away.

"Now, who was that guy you were talking to?" Jason whispered in her ear as he forced her into his car.

"Just a friend, honest!" Mickie pleaded. Jason didn't believe her. As soon as they were away from people and from anyone who could identify him. Jason grabbed Mickie's head, and slammed her repeatedly into the dashboard. When Mickie was bleeding from her nose and mouth, Jason hit her in the face one more time to make sure she was out cold. He then scooped her into his arms, and put her into the trunk.

"This is what happens when you cheat on me!" Jason screamed as he slammed the trunk closed.

* * *

**AN: If you think that is bad, wait until you see what is about to happen. Let's just say that he begins to play mind games with the duo.**


	5. Help

**AN: As Mickie's predicament grows worse, she receives aid from an old friend.**

**Chapter Five: Help**

Mickie opened her eyes and saw that she was in her bed. She sat up, ignoring the pain coursing through her. She tried to remember how she got there, and then she remembered, Jason. Jason caught her talking to Brett. Jason waited until they were far away from anyone, and Jason beat the crap out of her. She began to cry, and almost on cue, Jason walked in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jason asked, smiling insincerely. Mickie looked at him and looked away. Jason walked over, and forced her to face him.

"Look at me when I am talking to you!" Jason screamed. "I know that you are screwing around on me, and if I catch you even looking at another man, if you even think about leaving me, I'll track you down and kill you, you understand me?"

"Yes." Mickie whimpered.

"Yes, WHAT?" Jason screamed in her face.

"Yes, sir." Mickie whimpered.

"Good. Now get some sleep." Jason said in a mockingly sweet tone. Mickie rolled over, and fell asleep, crying silently.

* * *

Mickie woke up, and saw that it was still dark out. It was about one in the morning, pouring down raining outside. She looked over at Jason, and a surge of hatred ran through her. This piece of crap was putting her through all of this, and he had the nerve to say that he loved her? That was bull, and she knew it. Mickie got out of the bed, and began to put a pair of sweats, not aware that Jason had stirred awake.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked.

"Away from you." Mickie said. Jason reached out and grabbed her, but Mickie snatched her arm away.

"Look," Mickie began, "I had enough of you. You are aways beating me, putting me down, and making me feel like I am not good enough for you. Truth of the matter is, I deserve better than you."

"You're not leaving me." Jason said, trying to grab her again, but when Mickie snatched her arm away this time, she also slapped him.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Mickie said. Jason looked at her with red hot fury in his eyes. Mickie, realizing what she had done, decided to make a run for it. Forgetting about all of her possesions and what not, Mickie bolted out the door, and ran through the rain, crying as the rain stung her back.

* * *

Brett was sound asleep on his front couch, as the TV before him was blaring loudly. He walked over to turn it off. Just as he began to walk towards his bedroom, someone began frantically knocking on his front door. Brett walked over, and opened it, and he saw Mickie. But she looked as though she went through hell. Her face was swollen, and she was soaking wet from the rain outside.

"Mickie? What's wrong?" Brett said, concerned about her well being. Mickie looked directly at him, and threw her arms around him. She began sobbing violently. Brett closed the door behind her, knowing that something was really wrong here.

* * *

**AN: Mickie has escaped from her abusive boyfriend, and ran to find her old friend to help her. But what is going to happen next? Read and find out!!!**


	6. In Loving Arms

**AN: Mickie confesses her secret to her trusted friend. What will happen? R&R!**

**Chapter Six: In Loving Arms**

_Jason's fist connected with Mickie's face, causing her to fall to the ground, hard. Mickie looked at him, and began to back away from him, trying to put as much distance between her and his murderous glare as possible. Jason wasn't going to let that happen however. He grabbed her left leg, and began dragging her towards the living room._

"_You fucking bitch!" Jason growled at her. He knew that he had to keep his voice down so he wouldn't alert his neighbors. "You think that you can do whatever you want?! You think that you can come home whenever you please?! I own you!"_

_Mickie opened her mouth to make her case, but was cut off by Jason slapping her. Mickie felt blood overwhelming her mouth, forcing her not to say another word. Her eyes began to fill with tears, as Jason stared at her with his mundane icy glare filled with hate. _

"_I see that I need to teach you a lesson." Jason said coldly. Mickie stared at him in absolute horror as Jason went into the kitchen, and return with a big butcher knife._

"_Now, where was I?" Jason said nonchalantly. Mickie began to back away, tears falling, mouth caked with blood._

"_No! Please! I'm sorry!" Mickie was pleading, trying to escape from him. Jason grabbed her hair, and threw her towards the wall. The impact stunned her, and caused her to fall on her back. Mickie looked up, and saw Jason standing over her, smiling and still holding the knife with his dangerous intent._

"_Remember this, Mickie. You brought all of this on yourself." Jason said ominously. Mickie watched in horror as Jason raised the knife, and it came at her..._

* * *

Mickie bolted up, out of breath just as though she had just ran a mile, she looked around, and saw that she wasn't at home, but in a new and unfamiliar room. It was dark, and the moonlight provided enough vision for her to see that a fan was going right above her. She was still wearing her tank top, and sweats. Then she remembered, she ran away from Jason after taking enough abuse from him, and the last thing she could recollect, was throwing her arms around Brett, and crying into his shoulders.

"Mickie?" Brett calmly, but with concern, said to the door. "Mickie? Are you all right? It's me, Brett."

"Brett?" Mickie squeaked out. "Brett? Where am I?"

"You're at my house." Brett answered. "You are in my bedroom, more specifically."

"How did I get here?" Mickie asked.

"I honestly do not know." Brett answered. "Mickie, it really scared me to see you like that. If something happened to you, it would kill me."

"Thanks, that's sweet." Mickie said. Brett felt a blush and a warm feeling creep through him.

"Mickie, if you need anything, let me know. The bathroom and shower is the door right as you leave the room." Brett said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Mickie said to Brett. He smiled as he walked away from his bedroom door.

* * *

Mickie was standing in Brett's shower, letting the warm water wash all over her. Brett was an close and unique friend. Brett was tall, and very muscular. He was very shy, however. He never had the nerve to talk to any girls in high school, and all the girls wanted him. Mickie was one of them. She knew that in the back of her mind that she really had some feelings for him.

_Can Brett be the one for me? _Mickie wondered as she turned off the shower. She stepped out, and wrapped a towel around her. Mickie wiped the fog off of the mirror, and looked at her own reflection. Her face had areas of several bruises that were healed already. No doubt he saw her face and had some suspicions. Mickie calmly walked back to Brett's bedroom, and calmly looked for something to wear over her underwear. Mickie grabbed a black t-shirt, and pulled it on. She brushed herself off, and walked out to join her friend. Mickie looked around the corner, and saw Brett sitting on the couch, calmly watching television.

Mickie smiled as he sat next to him, and Brett looked at her, and smiled back, except with a blush.

"Hey are you feeling better?" Brett asked.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for everything." Mickie answered. Brett smiled at her, and Mickie knew that before she could do anything, she had to confess what was happening to her.

"Brett, there's something that I have to tell you." Mickie said, standing up, and facing him.

"What's up?" Brett asked her. Mickie took a deep breath, and began to speak.

"There is a reason that I came here." Mickie began. "I came here tonight because I broke up with my boyfriend."

Brett opened his mouth to speak, but Mickie rose her hand to prevent him from saying another word.

"I am not done." Mickie said. "While you were away in Iraq, I met the boyfriend I broke up with, Jason Miller. He was a good guy, and handsome. We moved in together after dating for about a year and a half. Everything was going good, until about 6 months ago. When he lost his job, he grew angry and violent. He took his anger out on me. He knew that I had nowhere to go. I had to take that abuse because he had the house in his name. When you came back into town, Jason saw me talking to you, and he really lost it. He beat me unconscious, and only a few hours ago, I ran away from him, and came here. I have had enough of him. I don't want to go back to him. I can't take it anymore! I can't!"

Mickie stood there, sobbing uncontrollably. Brett stood up, walked over to Mickie, and hugged her tightly. Mickie cried into his broad shoulders.

"Mickie, it's all right, I'm here. As long as you are with me, no one will hurt you." Brett whispered to her.

* * *

Brett peaked in, and saw Mickie calmly sleeping in his bed. Brett smiled, and closed the door. He walked to his living room couch, pulled a sheet over him, and went to sleep. Mickie was back in his life, but he had to deal with Jason before anything went further.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, Brett confronts Mickie's abusive ex-boyfriend. R&R!!!**


	7. Love in All The Wrong Places

**AN: Brett finds himself falling for his friend, Mickie, and while out on some errands, Jason shows up...**

**Chapter Seven: Love in All The Wrong Places**

Mickie felt the sunlight hitting her in the face. She sat up, and looked around. She yawned, and stretched before kicking off the sheets, and standing up. She stretched out her shirt, and walked out of Brett's room. She walked out towards the living room, and saw him sitting on the couch, calmly flipping through the channels on his TV.

"Hey." She said softly, getting his attention. Brett looked up, and saw her leaning against the wall. Brett quickly shut off the Tv, and stood up.

"Mickie, how are you feeling?" Brett asked her.

"I'm feeling a lot better, thanks." Mickie said. "I just wanted to say thanks for everything you did for me."

"What did I do?" Brett asked clueless. "All I did was let you stay here overnight. That is what friends do. I was proud to help you out."

"I know. Thanks anyway." Mickie said. Se gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and walked backed towards the bedroom. Brett stood there, face growing more red by the second. He smiled, and walked towards his bedroom as well.

* * *

Brett opened his bedroom door, and his jaw dropped at what he saw. Mickie was standing near the bedroom mirror, and she was brushing her hair. That wasn't what Brett was staring at, though. Mickie was only wearing her underwear. Her bra and panties were black with pink lace. Brett slapped his hands over his eyes, guilty about the fact that he was staring at his friend who was in her underwear. Mickie looked towards her and smiled.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mickie asked.

"Sorry, I should've knocked..." Brett said, calmly backing away from her.

"Why are you covering your eyes?" Mickie asked him, mere inches from him.

"You're in your underwear!" Brett hissed.

"So?"

"What do you mean, 'so'!?" Brett asked. "I've known you since we were teenagers, I shouldn't be checking you out!"

"You're checking me out?" Mickie asked bashfully. "So, how do I look?"

"Nice." Brett said, staring her directly in the eyes. "Now before I forget, I have to step out for awhile. Do you need anything?"

"I'll be fine." Mickie answered. Brett smiled, grabbed a shirt, and walked out of his room.

* * *

Jason sat waiting in his car. Waiting for Brett to leave, so he could follow him. He saw Brett, walking out to his truck, climb in, and pull off. Jason started his own car, and just as he was about to follow him, he saw Mickie looking out one of the windows. Jason smiled, and knew that she was now alone.

_Time for some payback..._

* * *

Mickie pulled on a pair of Brett's jeans, and one of his over sized shirts. Mickie calmly walked towards the living room...

BOOM.

The door was literally kicked off it's hinges. Mickie jumped back, and saw Jason standing there, smiling coldly.

"Hello, Mickie. I am home." Jason said, smiling at her in a sick way.

* * *

Brett was walking towards his car when his cell phone began to vibrate. He saw that it was his home phone, and answered it.

"Hello Mickie." Brett answered calmly.

"Brett! Jason's here! He kicked down the door and-"

The line went dead.

Brett jumped into his truck, and began to frantically drive towards his house, knowing that Mickie was in danger.

* * *

**AN: Jason has found Mickie! What's going to happen? Read and find out!!!**


	8. Fight For Love

**AN: What will Brett find when he get's home? Read and find out...**

**Chapter Eight: Fight For Love**

Brett sped home, Concern for Mickie ringing in his ears as he came to a screeching halt in front of his house. As he stepped out of his car, he saw that his front door was wide open. With dread and worry deep in his mind, he ran straight in to his home. His living room was in total disarray. Articles of furniture were overturned and thrown everywhere. His lamp was broken, and other stuff was thrown around everywhere. Brett didn't care about how his house looked. He was concerned about Mickie. He ran towards his bedroom, and he saw them.

Mickie was lying face backwards on the bed. She was unconscious, and Jason was walking towards her, unzipping his pants as he did so.

"Get the fuck away from her, you sick bastard!" Brett screamed at Jason. Jason turned around, and began walking towards Brett.

"I am going to kill you!" Jason screamed. "You took her away from me!"

"Took her away?" Brett said in mock disbelief. "All you did was beat her and belittle her! I am the one who really love her!"

"Love her?!" Jason shouted back. "She is mine! Not yours!"

"Go to hell." Brett said softly and coldly.

"You first!" Jason shot back. He then lunged at Brett, but he dodged the pounce, and lunged himself at Brett. Jason dodged and flipped Brett backwards, causing Brett to hit the back of his head against the wall. Jason saw this as the perfect opportunity to try and get some blows in. Brett saw him coming and when the opportunity presented itself, Brett kicked Jason hard right where it counts. Jason fell on the ground, writhing in pain. Brett stood up, and just stared at Jason.

Images of Jason beating on Mickie and all the trouble that he caused her boiled over. Brett grabbed the front of his shirt, and just started to hit Jason in the face over, and over, and over again. Right before he was going to deliver a punch at would have killed Jason...

"Oh..." A soft moan came from behind him. Brett looked behind him, and saw that Mickie was coming to. Brett dropped Jason, causing the back of Jason's head to hit the wooden floor. Brett immediately ran to Mickie's side.

"Mickie, are you all right?" Brett asked, deep concern on his face.

"My head... Jason, where is he?" Mickie asked quietly. Brett swallowed, and pointed to a beaten Jason, lying in the hallway. Mickie stared at him for a little bit, and back at Brett.

"You did that?" Mickie asked him.

"Yeah." Brett said, sort of ashamed at what he did to Jason. "Mickie, he was going to rape you, and I couldn't and wouldn't let that happen.

Mickie looked at Brett for a minute, threw her arms around him, and said, "Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER...**

Brett and Mickie were calmly walking in the park near their house. Mickie sat on the bench, and looked at her boyfriend Brett. Brett sat on bench beside her, and wrapped his arm around her.

"So, enjoying yourself?" Brett asked slyly.

"I sure am." Mickie answered.

"Mickie," Brett's voice had a serious tone to it. "I have always loved you ever since we were in high school. Mickie..."

Brett pulled out a small box, opened it, and it held a small ring. Mickie's eyes began to tear up, and she threw her arms around him, crying happily.

"Yes. I will." Mickie said happily. Brett smiled, and hugged her tightly in return. Mickie and Brett truly meant to be.

* * *

**AN: A story of pain and turmoil ends in a happy engagement, just as it should end. Stay tuned for a sequel. Thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
